


Indestructible

by JueJueBahn



Series: The Smutty Songfic Collection [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of knotting, PWP, Rimming, Underage - Freeform, ah no wait, exhausted sex, handjobs, i think that's all, jepp that's still to come, no more dubcon!, no more under le influence, ohgawd here come the feels I mentioned, stiles is totally gonna wear derek's jacket, u have been warned, urgh sticky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JueJueBahn/pseuds/JueJueBahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys finally find out why they have been so hawt for each other. Might be some supernatural creature, or the crush they both have harboured for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indestructible

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, third part! =D  
> This weird weather we have here is making me all tired and mushy. And I should be studying >.> but my brain be like 'no don't put information in me!' so I'm posting this xD  
> Also the only thing I can listen to right now is K-Pop >.> so I haven't started my search for a song that fits part 4 of this series yet- it's all just in my head. Be patient with me. cuz naega jeil jal naga bam ratatata tatatatata  
> boom shakalaka.  
> oh right I almost forgot about the song! and it's such a good one! I think this song is the reason for the feels actually cuz I was like omgsuchadereksong (I have a lot of songs where this happens cuz I love derek and omg do they push all the angst of this show on poor derek right? xD)  
> but yeah here (the vid is awesome too <3):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofbiKzpPPFg

Indestructible

Almost two weeks of planning and scheming and running and fighting leaves them all sore and drained after the final showdown with the Incubus. Yes, it was an actual fucking Incubus; and not the pretty-boy stereotype from video games and such, but a horrendously ugly humanoid thing with horns and a tail and all too sharp teeth, creating nightmares and as a weird side-effect: the increase of any or all sexual attraction. So yeah, at least Derek knows now why he has been so out of control with his desire for Stiles. And at least he also knows that desire _has_ indeed been there before and not been just a trick of the supernatural. He figures, at least now the Incubus is dead and gone he can focus on this situation between him and Stiles; and he also figures, in for a dime… So with his insides still aching as they heal and his mind thankfully clearer than it's been in weeks (apparently werewolves were more affected by the Incubus' powers because they fed not only the human but also the wolf part in them- he doesn’t even want to think about those weird incidents with Scott howling at Allison’s window) he drives over to the Sheriff's house, parks his car a block away and sneaks in through Stiles' window.

It seems everyone in their little pack has had the same plan for the rest of the night; Stiles smells freshly showered and is lying in his bed, motionless and tired- but not asleep; the first destination for Derek had been the shower as well. After quickly shucking out of his jacket and pulling off his shoes and socks, he slips in behind Stiles, who weirdly enough still hasn't said a word and also doesn't move.

"You okay?" Derek says, quietly. Stiles doesn't answer, only shrugs his shoulders after a few seconds.

Derek wriggles closer. Stiles wriggles away.

If he weren't so tired, it would be hard to fight the urge to roll his eyes. As it is, he simply pulls Stiles in with an arm around his waist and holds on.

"What's wrong?"

Stiles starts shivering and Derek can smell actual tears being fought down. He lets Stiles take a deep breath and calm down.

"What is this?" His voice is small and breaking and Derek has to admit it's more than just a pang of pity that takes hold of his chest.

"I… I mean, us. What are we doing, I need to know what the fuck is going on here, Derek."

There are a million things running through Derek’s mind at once. A part of him wants to deflect, wants to coolly push the blame onto the crazy days they’ve had or say something crude and emotionless about having fun. Getting out of the room as quickly as possible and hide away in his new loft is also an option that seems preferable. But there’s Stiles, shaking in his arms, and he doesn’t want to lose something they haven’t even had yet. It’s not a question of telling the truth or a lie, it’s simply about how to put his honest feelings into words. He hasn’t really been confident in his ability to do just that since the fire.

“Derek, please…” Stiles whispers and the urgency would have been palpable even without his skipping heartbeat.

“I guess I’ve wanted this for a while.”

Nothing in Stiles’ body language changes at all. Or maybe Derek’s own reactions are just so obtrusive to him right now that he has lost his power to read the boy. He closes his eyes and buries his nose in Stiles’ hair. It’s easier like this, hurt and enveloped in Stiles’ scent, to let go and simply say what he feels.

"You're mine."

Stiles doesn't have enough time to actually stiffen in his arms, but Derek feels the jump of his muscles preparing for it even while he goes on.

"The only one."

Now Stiles stiffens, and his heartbeat kicks up and he smells drunk on confusion for a second before it turns into delight. Derek's sure the teenager can feel his heart beating just as fast, rocking motions bleeding across Stiles' back. He's nervous. Naturally Stiles takes advantage of it. He sounds smug with only a hint of insecurity when he mumbles:

"Derek Hale, you are a closeted romantic, aren't you?"

Derek wants to slap him across the head for it. He's proud he only growls.

"You aaaaare! Are we going steady now?"

Stiles delight turns into some kind of enormous giddy bliss and Derek calms down, realising Stiles is not just mocking him- he's also really genuinely happy.

"Shut up."

Stiles squirms and looks back at him, shit-eating grin spreading over his face, his dark eyes sparkling.

"Can I wear your leather jacket?"

The thought is actually surprisingly sexy and heart-warming at the same time. Stiles' scent would be all over him next time he wore it. And Stiles would smell like Derek's.

"Shut up" he murmurs again and kisses away all of Stiles' impending comments. It's slower somehow than their previous kisses, unhurried, dirtier and Stiles is so responsive it's like a punch to Derek's gut when the boy gets his arms around Derek's neck and holds on tight to his hair, moaning unabashedly as his heartbeat races. He's obviously exhausted as hell, because it takes him longer than usual to get hard, which of course is still relatively quick- in Stiles' own words he's an 'under-sexy-timed teenage boy on edge' if Derek remembers right. He fully intends to do something about that.

Stiles sighs a broken breath into his mouth when Derek ends up on top of him, aligning their bodies so the rutting against each other's thigh becomes a natural unstoppable reflex. After all the stress they've been through it’s impossibly good to just touch lazily. Derek feels like he has never had this- the calmness and clarity of belonging; mapping someone's body as if they have all the time in the world. It's what he takes advantage of now, running fingertips lightly across Stiles' ribs, mouthing across his neck, drinking in all the stutters of Stiles' breath, heartbeat and voice. Stiles lets him take his time, even if his whines get more urgent in their tone, his fingers more insistent where they're clamped in Derek's henley.

He breaks when Derek kisses a bite into the skin low on his stomach.

"Oh God, please, come on…" he whispers as if worried he'll ruin this should he raise his voice.

Derek likes him more confident; voicing his assent and daring to touch Derek like he wants to. He rewards him with a hard, lingering kiss and then sits up to take off his T-shirt, Stiles' eyes never leaving his, until the jeans are out of the way as well. Stiles squirms slightly on the mattress as he takes in Derek's body, licking his lips when his gaze flies over the werewolf's boxer briefs, obscenely stretched by his hard cock. Derek can't help but smirk, but Stiles is distracted by palming over his abs, up to his pecs, where he squeezes slightly and moans, head rolling back onto the pillow, expression almost pained when he looks into Derek's eyes again.

"Come on…" he repeats and his hips roll up against Derek's involuntarily, making both gasp. Derek leans down again and kisses him until he basically melts into the sheets, still absent-mindedly stroking his hands up and down Derek's chest.

He holds his breath when Derek's fingers trace over his hipbones, right on the edge of his boxers' waistband and Derek can't keep his eyes away from the blissed out expression on his face, eyes scrunched up, mouth red and parted; teeth finding his bottom lip when Derek strips him of his underwear. There's already a wet patch on it and it should make Derek freak out, the way the smell of Stiles' arousal fills the room, but he's calmer than he has been the last times; the scent of his skin on Stiles and Stiles' on him keeping the wolf somewhat content and in check.

Stiles is shaking with excitement when Derek nudges him and helps him turn around, but he's also getting nervous and Derek can't have that, not tonight. He runs his palms up and down the boy's sides and kisses him right under his ear, the spot that always makes him curl his toes and mewl.

"Shhh… not gonna fuck you tonight…" he mumbles and Stiles groans as if the thought of Derek inside him alone just almost made him come, but his heart rate slows and his muscles relax.

"Erm… okay…"

Stiles swallows hard and Derek hums low in his throat, nuzzling along Stiles neck and sighing when the teenager bears more of it to him.

"Okay… yeah…"

There's a gasp and a sigh when Derek runs his hands lower, palms along Stiles' ass and the back of his thighs.

"But that erm… I mean… you're gonna like… some… day…?" Stiles babbles. Derek runs a thumb down between Stiles' cheeks, stopping just short of his hole and the boy's fingers grasp the sheets in a death grip.

"Mhmm."

Derek grazes his teeth along Stiles' jaw and feels a rush of pleasure when Stiles unconsciously widens the spread of his legs. He can't help the groan the gesture punches out of him.

"Gonna knot you. Fill you up until you get breathless with it."

Stiles whimpers.

"Oh God, I have no fucking clue wha-" he trails off with a moan when Derek pulls him up onto his knees. Derek digs his teeth in right above Stiles' pulse, hard, and Stiles hides his face in the pillow, entire body tensing with arousal. Half of the reason he's trembling all over is exhaustion; it shows in the way he can't keep in even the smallest of sounds. It's a symphony Derek wants to hear all the time and he has this surreal image of keeping Stiles like this forever, spread out under him, all fair skin and heady smell and so helplessly turned on his whimpers sound wet and desperate.

He's panting harder when Derek starts a trail of kisses from the nape of his neck down his spine and as soon as he realises where this is going he starts a litany of unimaginative curses. He squirms until Derek's hands on his hips hold him still so he can run his tongue from Stiles' tailbone slowly up to the small of his back and then down again. There's a long quiet wail from Stiles on his way down and a heartbreaking sob when Derek spreads him open and the cold/hot/cold/hot of Derek's breath hits his asshole, making him clench and unclench involuntarily.

Even with his werewolf hearing Derek can only catch a few words of what Stiles is murmuring into the pillow, but it seems so ridiculous at the moment it makes him giggle silently against the skin of the teenager’s ass cheek.

“really glad… fucking gross things all over me… really long proper shower…”

But he truly doesn’t want Stiles to talk right now. He runs the flat of his tongue slowly from Stiles balls up to his tailbone, with enough pressure to wring a sound like gagging out of Stiles, and a few curses following it. Stiles is strung so tight Derek is sure this won’t take long at all, but he’s going to make sure they both enjoy every second of it. He knows somewhere in the back of his mind that this between them is the first time Stiles has actually had sexual experiences, but there is still an uncontrollable want in him to make these the best experiences he has and will ever have- this want for Stiles to always remember how Derek made him feel.

Stiles spreads his legs a bit wider and slides down the bed and Derek peppers a few teasing kisses around his hole, gives him a gentle bite that has Stiles whimpering and rolling his hips so the tip of his cock rubs against the bed sheet.

“I’m… I…”

He sounds positively helpless.

“Shhh…” Derek soothes him again and runs his palm up Stiles’ side, pulls his arm down so he can entwine their fingers. Each of Stiles’ pants is accompanied by these sweet little mewls by now. For the first time tonight it occurs to him that he should check if Stiles’ father is at home, but their quick heartbeats are the only ones in the house. The moment almost feels too perfect.

Derek fits his lips around Stiles’ asshole and the noise of the kiss only doesn’t resound in the small bedroom because Stiles moans like he’s been hurt. When he starts using his tongue to loosen Stiles up, the boy trembles harshly and then basically melts into the bed, the sound of his whimpering betraying how close he is. He’s unconsciously rocking against the sheets and Derek lets go of Stiles’ hand to slip it under his body and help him get off.

“Der-… o-…” Stiles gasps when Derek pushes his tongue inside him at the same time as his hand closes around the boy’s rock hard erection.

It doesn’t take long after that, a few quick licks and jerks and Stiles is moaning and twitching and finally coming as if it’s the last thing he has any energy left for. Derek spins him around while he’s still coming down and laps away all the exhaustedly frustrated tears clinging to his bright red cheeks. He’s so hard he feels like he’ll die if he doesn’t get friction right the fuck now, and he wonders briefly if Stiles can read minds, then he can’t think of anything at all when Stiles’ hand slides into his briefs and shakily, tentatively grips at his cock. There’s this really inappropriate ache in his chest when he looks into Stiles’ tired but bright eyes and he thinks he makes an embarrassing noise, but it doesn’t really matter when Stiles pulls him in for a long, filthy kiss. He’s running on instinct when he pushes his underwear down to his thighs and covers Stiles’ hand to make his hold tighter, and then he just thrusts into their hands until he finally, blissfully shoots all over Stiles’ chest and stomach.

He’s half collapsed on top of the teenager when he regains his clarity and Stiles is breathing against the side of his head, face buried in Derek’s hair. They smell so much like each other Derek doesn’t know where Stiles’ scent begins and his own ends. It’s perfection.

“Wow” Stiles croaks. Derek’s not sure if he snickers at the word or at his broken voice.

“I’m all gross now.”

Stiles looks down his front and runs a trembling finger along the side of the most prominent come stain on his abs. Derek smirks and pulls his hand away, making the teen look into his eyes, then purposefully rearranges his weight and lays down on top of him so they’re both comfortable.

“We both are.”

There’s a moment where Stiles’ heart skips again and then he smiles and it’s like the exhaustion of the whole night washes over him and his eyes fall half closed even as a shiver of arousal runs through his body once more. Derek has to kiss him again.

“Stay” Stiles breathes against his lips and bumps their noses together.

Derek nods and rolls off him, pulling Stiles’ back against his chest once more. They fall asleep seconds after, pressed tightly to each other and the last thought Derek has is if they will be ‘grossly’ stuck together in the morning. He wouldn’t really mind.


End file.
